Old Photographs
by Crimson-Scissors
Summary: Misaki finds that Usagi-san still has some pictures of him from when he was little, even after he deleted them. Misaki is really annoyed at Usagi (and Takahiro for sending the pictures in the first place) but what will happen when Misaki comes across some of Usagi-san's old photographs while cleaning? Rated M for a reason!


Author's Note: This is my first proper fic, so please bare with me.

My dad almost saw this when I was writing it, which would have been disastrous. This is not the sort of thing you want to see your 14 year old daughter writing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters, obviously.

* * *

Misaki just stared. What the hell was this? He'd thought he'd deleted the 'Misaki' folder on Usagi-san's computer, but it was back.

The 22 year old had gone to check on the author to see if he'd finished the manuscript, only to find his older lover asleep at his desk. He wasn't too surprised; Usagi-san hadn't slept for days, so he was bound to be exhausted. Misaki clicked save and went to shut down the computer, when he found the folder on the desktop. The folder that contained pictures of Misaki, probably sent to the perverted author by the boy's oblivious brother.

"What the hell? I thought I deleted this last time!" Misaki said to himself, "Don't tell me Nii-chan sent Usagi-san more photos of me…"

The boy was surprised to find that the folder had a lot of photos that must have been taken very recently. Many of which he didn't remember being taken; quite a few where of him when he was asleep.

"What a pervert! Taking pictures of me while I'm sleeping!" Misaki said a little too loudly, causing the sleeping man to stir,

"…Misaki…" Akihiko mumbled, still half asleep, "What's the matter?"

"'What's the matter?'?" Misaki yelled, "Why the hell do you have so many pictures of me sleeping?"

Yawning a little, Usagi-san sat up, "Well I need something to look at when you're not here, and you'll never let me take pictures while you're awake." Usagi-san said casually.

"W-well that still doesn't mean you should take pictures of people without their permission!" Misaki shouted, turning a little red, "Besides, why do you keep getting Nii-chan to send you pictures of me when I was little? It's creepy!"

"Because I never got to see you when you were little, and you were adorable." Akihiko smiled, "Of course, you're still just as adorable now."

"S-shut up! I'm a man, men aren't adorable!" The teenager blushed.

Akihiko grabbed his young lover by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, swivelling the chair around so Misaki wouldn't hit the desk. The green-eyed boy was now an even deeper shade of red and struggling against the older man's grip. Akihiko brought his lips a hair's width away from Misaki's face, his hot breath tickling the younger boy's ear.

"I love you." Akihiko whispered, tightening his grip on his boyfriend,

Misaki squirmed, the sensation of Usagi-san's breath on his skin sending shivers down his spine, "S-shut up!"

Lust filling his eyes, Usagi-san bit down on Misaki's earlobe; his tongue gently brushing against the sensitive skin. The man softly kissed his lover's cheek before trailing down to the delicate spot on the younger's neck. Akihiko bit and sucked at the area playfully, leaving a little red mark and claiming Misaki as his own.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, still struggling in a futile attempt to escape his lover's strong arms, "S-stop it, you pervert!"

"If you like it so much, why should I stop?" The author replied, a licentious smile creeping onto his face,

Akihiko slid his large, cool hands under Misaki's hoodie and removed the obstructive garment, tossing it to the ground carelessly. Misaki let out a small moan as Usagi-san took one of the tiny pink buds in his mouth and twirled it with his tongue, while rubbing the other between his slender fingers. Before the teenager could protest, Akihiko kissed Misaki roughly; slipping his tongue between the boy's parted lips. Misaki's emerald eyes slid closed as he welcomed the gesture, the taste of coffee, cigarettes and Usagi-san filling his mouth. Easily dominating his young lover, Akihiko deepened the kiss, earning pleasure filled moans from Misaki.

Giving in, Misaki slid his hands around Usagi-san's neck and pulled himself closer to his lover. In response, Akihiko lay Misaki down on the floor and unbuttoned the boy's jeans, removing them and his underwear in one quick motion. The older man then began to remove his own clothing, finding that his pants where becoming painfully tight.

"W-wait… not on the floor, it hurts my back…" Misaki uttered, now far too aroused to resist.

Akihiko felt his erection grow harder at the sight of his Misaki's complete submission, and practically ran to their bedroom carrying his lover like a princess.

"Better?" He asked, as he lay Misaki down on the bed,

Misaki gave a little hum in response as Akihiko proceeded with removing his pants which were almost unbearably tight on his throbbing erection. Once his clothing was in a shambolic heap on the floor, Usagi-san crawled onto Misaki; kissing, sucking and licking his exposed flesh. Misaki's delicate fingers found their way into the older man's ashen tresses, tangling Akihiko's already mussed hair. As Usagi-san kissed lower down the boy's stomach, Misaki's hands left his hair and clung to the clean, white bed sheets. Akihiko took his young lover's dick in his hands and licked at the tip with his hot tongue, before taking it in his mouth. He sucked at the erect member then licked up and down its length, driving Misaki wild with pleasure. The author pulled away, looked at his lover with desire, then laid three fingers on Misaki's bottom lip.

"Suck." Usagi-san commanded,

Obediently, Misaki took the fingers into his mouth, swirling them with his tongue and coating them in saliva. When the older man felt his fingers where sufficiently lubricated, he removed them from his boyfriend's mouth and slowly slid two fingers into Misaki's entrance, stretching out the boy with a scissoring motion. Misaki winced a little, but moaned out in pleasure as Usagi added the third finger. After gently removing his digits, Akihiko hooked Misaki's legs around his shoulders and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Misaki groaned as Usagi-san slowly filled him and screwed his eyes shut in discomfort. The novelist waited for his lover to get used to the feeling, using all his self-restraint not to pound into Misaki.

"M-move." Misaki ordered,

Unable to bare another second of waiting, Akihiko began thrusting into Misaki, gradually picking up speed. Misaki let out a loud moan, quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment. Usagi-san grabbed the younger boy's arm, pulling it away from his blushing face.

"Let me hear you, Misaki," Usagi breathed, his voice deep and smooth, "I want to hear you scream."

"S-shut up, Usa-ahhh!" Misaki moaned, "M-more!"

Akihiko started pounding into the boy rhythmically, stroking Misaki's weeping erection in time with his thrusts. A layer of sweat coated the younger boy's skin as he gripped the bed sheets, crying out in pure ecstasy. Usagi looked down at his lover writhing in pleasure beneath him. He was the only person who ever got to see Misaki like this; sweat glistening on his flawless skin as he called out his name in pure bliss.

"Misaki!" Akihiko moaned,

"U-Usagi-sa-ahh," Misaki screamed, "I'm gonna-"

Misaki's sentence was cut short as he reached his limit, coming all over the once-clean bed sheets. Only a moment later, Usagi came inside of Misaki, screaming out his lover's beautiful name. Panting heavily, Akihiko fell back onto the bed beside Misaki, cuddling up to the younger male.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi purred,

"I-I love you too, U-Usagi-san." Misaki mumbled, only just loud enough for his lover to hear.


End file.
